


“Fabbrí, hai preso tu la mia giacca di pelle?”

by Boulevardmathi



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Longing, M/M, The Tinies Bit Of Angst, True Love, a bit of introspection, leather jacket
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulevardmathi/pseuds/Boulevardmathi
Summary: A Fabrizio manca Ermal. C’è di mezzo una giacca. È breve e scritta di getto, non uccidetemi.





	“Fabbrí, hai preso tu la mia giacca di pelle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono riuscita a impedirmi di scrivere questa cosa, sorry. Ma nessuno riuscirà a convincermi che Fabrizio ha indossato quella giacca esattamente la serata in cui non c’era Ermal per caso. Nessuno.   
> Buona lettura, spero che non sia un totale obbrobrio!
> 
>  
> 
> (Disclaimer: tutto questo è completamente frutto della mia immaginazione, non va condiviso in giro e non intende recare alcun danno alle persone a cui si fa riferimento.)

“Mi dispiace di non poterci essere stasera, Fabbrí.”  
“Ahó, Ermal, me l’hai già detto tre volte, nun c’è problema, t’o ‘o assicuro”  
“Si, ma mi manchi! È più di un mese che non ci vediamo.”  
“Anche tu mi manchi, come non mai, ma ci vediamo sabato prossimo, no?”  
“Si...”  
“Ma è tra troppo tempo, ‘o so, credi che nun lo pensi anche io? Senti, nun è che potevi cancellare il concerto, davvero, nun c’è problema. Te prego, non te rovinà l’umore per sta robba.”  
“Si, si, va bene... suppongo che tu abbia ragione, in effetti. Va bene, dai, allora ci si sente stanotte, okay amore?”  
“Certo. E divertiti, sul palco- de sicuro più de me, che sul palco ce sto giusto cinque minuti e poi dovrò sopportare tutta quella gente, bah, spero de potermene annà via presto.”  
“Ah, come ti capisco. Salutami Nico, okay?”  
“Certo, piccolè. Divertiti.”  
“Lo farò”

 

Fabrizio chiuse la telefonata e, poggiando il telefono sul tavolo di quel camerino microscopico, sospiró per poi portarsi la testa tra le mani. Non era arrabbiato con Ermal- come avrebbe potuto? Ma gli mancava, Dio se gli mancava. Queste cose erano più belle con Ermal nel backstage, ad aspettarlo dopo aver cantato entrambi, o sul palco, mentre cantavano la loro canzone, che, contrariamente a come molti pensavano, non si sarebbe mai stufato di cantare.

Ma Ermal gli mancava, ed era davvero troppo tempo che non si vedevano. Aveva bisogno di vederlo, di toccarlo, di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo, ‘che di accontentarsi delle foto dei concerti non ne poteva proprio più. Per carità, poche cose lo rendevano più felice del fatto che Ermal fosse felice come quando lo era in tour, e poi lui stesso aveva il suo tour, che lo impegnava e lo faceva innamorare della sua carriera sempre di più, ma conosceva bene Ermal. E gli dispiaceva sapere di non poter essere stato con lui durante tutte quelle polemiche sui social. Era talmente incazzato, in quei giorni, che stava quasi per scrivere lui un tweet. 

 

(Nella sua mente, quel pensiero generava automaticamente la voce di Ermal che lo sfotteva dicendogli “cos’è, sai anche twittare adesso?” e non poteva evitare che un sorriso si facesse spazio sulle sue labbra.)

 

La verità è che senza Ermal non si sentiva completo. Era una cosa con cui aveva dovuto fare i conti durante il periodo dei firma copie, è vero, ma lí non aveva ancora capito quanto veramente l’altro significasse per lui. (In realtà si, solo che aveva un po’ paura, ma questa è un’altra storia.) Ermal lo aveva cambiato talmente tanto che senza di lui non riusciva a esprimersi del tutto, perchè Ermal gli dava sicurezza. Era il suo porto sicuro ambulante. (Per questa Ermal l’avrebbe probabilmente sfottuto a vita, ma era piuttosto sicuro che il sentimento fosse reciproco.) Era stata la prima persona in tutta la sua vita che gli aveva effettivamente portato pace, e a cui lui riusciva a darla di rimando. 

 

Il suono di qualcuno che bussava alla porta lo riportó alla realtà. 

“Chi è?”  
“Sono Robbè.”  
“Che voi?”  
“Bisogna andà.”

 

Fabrizio di malavoglia si alzò e aprí la porta, facendo si che l’altro vedesse come era vestito e roteasse gli occhi. Gli ricordava Ermal a Sanremo.

 

“E adesso che c’è?”  
“So che sei un po’ perso nel tu’ mondo, ma fuori fa ‘n po’ fresco. Ora, nun dico che devi abbottonarti un po’ de più, nun sia mai, ma magari ‘na giacca?”  
“‘Na giacca? Che palle, levate che ne cerco una, te raggiungo tra du’ minuti.”  
“Okay, ma movite, chiaro?”  
“Si, chiaro, mo’ vattene.”

 

L’altro chiuse la porta, lasciando Fabrizio alle prese con la ricerca di una giacca. Tanto frugò nella valigia che arrivó al fondo, da dove tiró fuori una giacca di pelle marrone, alla cui vista sorrise.  
Se la portó al naso e annusó- era la giacca di Ermal. D’improvviso seppe cosa avrebbe indossato. 

 

Quella giacca urlava “mi manchi.”

 

Quella notte, quando Ermal guardó l’esibizione di Fabrizio, pianse un po’.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per la lettura! Mi renderebbe super felice se lasciaste un commento.
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto <3


End file.
